This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Evidence indicates that an abnormal maternal metabolic status, such as diabetes, exerts deleterious effects on the cardiovascular system of the fetus that may last for a lifetime. Arthrosclerosis is the process responsible for most cardiovascular disease. Recently it was reported that children born to obese mothers had a high risk of early development of fatty streaks in major vessels (an early sign of arthrosclerosis);however, it is unknown what maternal factors may be contributing to the early signs of cardiovascular disease in these children. Maternal obesity, diabetes, fat intake, hypercholesterolemia and hyperlipidemia are some factors that could play a critical pathophysiological role in the development of arthrosclerosis in children. We have developed a nonhuman primate model maternal diet induced obesity/diabetes, where monkeys are maintained on a high fat diet (HFD) for 2-4 years. These animals develop the full compliment of metabolic disease as humans and are thus an excellent model to begin to investigate the contributing factors to early onset cardiovascular disease. The purpose of this project is to begin to determine if there are signs of cardiovascular complications in fetal and neonatal offspring of HFD animals. Furthermore, these studies will provide the preliminary data to develop a hypothesis about what maternal factors may be contributing to the cardiovascular disease in the offspring.